


【昱超】有伤风化（下）

by lostrivers



Category: srrx, 声入人心
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostrivers/pseuds/lostrivers
Summary: 骑完木马骑蔡哥，又硬又萎，既哭且做。
Relationships: 昱超, 蔡程昱/张超
Kudos: 39





	【昱超】有伤风化（下）

张超在床边一屁股坐下来，双手抄在胸前，脸颊气的圆鼓鼓：

“我不玩，要骑你自己骑。”

“超儿～”蔡程昱挨着张超坐下来。

张超这个人吃软不吃硬，他也知道自己这个毛病，干脆扭过头去不看蔡程昱。

蔡程昱殷勤的上床爬到张超背后，给他捏了两下肩，又顺势从背后把人抱住。

“我给你口。”

张超这个人也没什么出息，于是两分钟后，蔡程昱趴在张超的腿间含住了他的性器。

两个人虽然在一起挺久了，但其实蔡程昱还没给张超口过。一方面是蔡程昱没什么经验，另一方面的原因是，是张超刚刚开始尝试给蔡程昱口交的时候，蔡程昱由衷的夸赞了他的口活儿——“你的舌头好像一条会游动的小鱼。”

这句肉麻的夸赞使得张超在很长一段时间内对口交这件事情都有阴影，甚至在他和蔡程昱两地分离只能看片自娱，每次小电影进行到口交的部分时，张超的耳边就自动回响起蔡程昱国旗下演讲一般的那句：

“你的舌头好像一条会游动的小鱼。”

蔡程昱握住张超性器的柱身，用舌头轻轻的舔弄。

张超实在是精致的过头，喜欢把自己弄得香喷喷，沐浴露身体乳全都是香氛的。

蔡程昱含着他性器吮的时候屏住呼吸，一边感叹自己像在吃沐浴露，一边脑补如果可以的话张超没准会拿爱马仕大地给自己灌肠。

而张超并不知道男朋友脑内对他香氛沐浴露的控诉，他紧紧的抓着身下的床单，爽的不能自已。

蔡程昱按着他的胯骨从柱身舔到囊袋，接着又在敏感的大腿根处磨蹭，张超被刺激的微微颤抖，问他你跟我好之前不是处男吗，你怎么这么会？

蔡程昱嘿嘿一笑：“因为我的特长是学习啊！”

蔡程昱给张超口了一会儿，就抹了润滑给他扩张，张超身体敏感的不行，没被按着前列腺揉了一会儿就呼吸急促起来。

蔡程昱握住他的鸡巴堵着马眼吻他：“先别射。”

张超平复了一会儿呼吸，下身强烈的射精冲动才勉强压了下去。

他被蔡程昱扶着慢慢的坐下去吞吃那根假鸡巴，蔡程昱按着他的肩膀，另一只手隔着薄薄的真丝睡衣拧弄乳头：

“骑木马要把手捆起来哦～”

张超手被捆在椅子背上，假鸡巴被自身的重量深深的压进体内，但他却没法骂出声来——蔡程昱正捏着他的下巴和他接吻。

两个人的性器都硬着，直挺挺的戳在暧昧的空气里。

蔡程昱吻了他一会儿就把他放开。

“啊……好深……”张超企图用力踩地面来抬起身体，让假鸡巴能出来一点，但整个手臂被牢牢的捆在椅背上，身体根本无法动弹，他只能委委屈屈的喊，“蔡蔡……不行，太深了……”

蔡程昱在他身前蹲下来，握住他的性器：“再骑一会儿嘛，你还没射呢。”

说完，蔡程昱就低头含住他的阴茎，紧紧的吸着头部一下下的来回弄，张超仰着头叫了几声，就交代在了蔡程昱嘴里。

张超射完后浑身酥软，后穴不自主的一下一下收缩，那根硅胶制的东西在他体内就存在感更强。张超急促的喘着喊蔡程昱松开他，声音里都是哼哼唧唧的颤抖。

蔡程昱偏头把精液吐在垃圾桶里，摸着自己下身那根东西又站了起来。

他委屈的看着张超：“可是我还没射呀。”

张超含着蔡程昱的性器给他舔弄，脑子里用汉语俄语意大利语东北话把蔡程昱全家问候了一个遍，可蔡程昱还是一直不射。

张超吸的腮帮子都酸了，只好寻着间隙把那玩意吐出来，抬头用恳求的目光看着小恶魔：

“蔡蔡，我不想骑这个了，我想骑你。”

落地窗前的躺椅本来是张超在午后最喜欢瘫着的地方，此刻已经沦为了淫荡的性爱战场。

他正骑在仰躺着的蔡程昱身上，一边整个儿把蔡程昱的性器吞吃进肠道，用他灵活的腰扭着在蔡程昱身上画圆，一边容忍蔡程昱解开他胸前的扣子，揪弄着他的乳头还要发出无耻而无辜的声音：

“超儿，你腰真软，胸真大。”

张超骑在他身上找着上下吞吐的节奏，喘息着骂他：“你给老子闭嘴。”

蔡程昱不为所动：“超儿，你真的好会骑，好像草原上的汉子。”

张超差点萎了：“你不会用比喻句就别用，而且我本来就是草原上的汉子！”

蔡程昱手臂用了用力就把张超按在了自己脸前，他用鼻子在张超细腻的胸前皮肤上摩擦了几个来回，低声问他：“我想吃你的奶，你给我吃吗？”

“你……”

不等对方恼羞成怒的回答，蔡程昱已经把张超的乳头含进嘴里，张超不由自主的挺着胸把自己送的离他更近些，在蔡程昱的舌头划过自己乳尖时，张超的耳边突然回响起了一句——“你的舌头好像一条会游动的小鱼。”

张超屁股一紧，蔡程昱的性器就刚好顶上了他的前列腺，张超的手抓着蔡程昱身后躺椅的边缘，就着被人吃奶的姿势射了蔡程昱一身。

蔡程昱放过张超的胸，无辜的抬头看着身上的人：

“超儿，男人不能这么快。”

张超一时间还没从射精的快感和“小鱼”的轰炸交织的双重刺激里清醒过来，乍一听见这句话瞬间鼻子一酸，眼泪就开始在眼眶里打转。

蔡程昱眼看即将玩脱，趁张超还没完全反应过来，搂着人的腰轻声的哄：“超儿，你是不是累了，咱们去床上吧。”

张超被半搂着压在床上，委屈的情绪放的更大：

“蔡蔡，我很娘吗？”

蔡程昱一时语塞：“不娘啊……”

“我怎么感觉，咱俩每次做，我都跟个女的似的……”

蔡程昱鸡巴还硬着，此刻只能勉强压着下身的冲动哄男朋友，头摇的像个拨浪鼓：“没有！”

张超搂着他的脖子就开始哭：“我穿睡衣的样子看上去真的很有伤风化吗……我射的真的很快吗……”

蔡程昱轻拍着张超的背安慰他脆弱的心灵：“不是不是，我跟你开玩笑呢！”

张超越哭越伤心的同时，蔡程昱的鸡巴也越来越硬，为了解决这个矛盾，蔡程昱灵机一动：

“超儿，你知道现在做什么看上去就不娘了吗？”

张超把埋在蔡程昱肩膀上的头抬起来，睫毛上还挂着两颗泪珠，满脸是等待回答的表情。

蔡程昱把张超的手放在自己的性器上：“把我弄射。”

被蔡程昱压着内射了两回之后，张超从崩溃的情绪里清醒了过来，并且在蔡程昱持续且深入的活塞运动里意识到了一个严重的问题。

“操，我怎么又答应了让他变着花样操我？？？”

———————小剧场———————

第二天，张超把蔡程昱送上去机场的车后回到了家。

帮张超打扫完房间的超妈指着他房间的椅子疑惑的问：

“儿子，你椅子上面怎么有一圈圆形的印儿啊？”

—END—


End file.
